It took only a transformation- A reaveal (One shot)
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: Ladybug runs into her room not expecting 3 pairs of eyes looking at her surprised! (Well, make that 4 with Nino's glasses) Special thanks in advance goes to BondGirl008 for this amazing fanfic idea.


(A/N)

Hi there! Welcome to this one shot on Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I would like to thank in BondGirl008 In advance for this awesome fanfic idea.

(/A/N)- end of Author's Note

"Okay class, before you'll leave I would like to inform you that there is a group assignment to be done by any 4 voluntary students. This will be the assignment which will be entered by our class for the 'inter-class' competition organised by your principal. As you'll know every year there is a topic which is given and this year the topic is heroes. So... any volunteers ?" questioned miss Bustier looking at Alya who was already racing her hand. Nino put his hand up too not just because his love was involved but also since it was about heroes and he too was a hero. Marinette was having a tough time deciding but seeing Adrien raise his hand she too raised hers. Alya let out a giggle. Chloe was on a vacation so she was no one to threaten Marinette. " Great! Please submit this assignment within one week. You can present it any way you want. Just be creative!" miss bustier announced as she left the class. "Tomorrow is a holiday, so... what about Marinette's place?" Alya suggested. "Sure" replied both Adrien and Nino. " Make sure to rip those posters down" whispered Alya to Marinette while giggling.

Next day Marinette got up looking at the posters of the teen model. As she admired them she also remembered that she had to clean it up before they came. She checked her clock which was lying next to her bed during the night but in the floor be the morning. It was still 7.00a.m. She was surprised that she had woken up so early during a holiday, but nevertheless she got ready as soon as possible and started cleaning up her room. It was 8. "Darling, Since you're up so early... why not help us on an order?" questioned her dad barging in. Marinette hated when her parents barged in without her permission. "To where?" Marinette questioned. " Well you see darling, to Ms. Bustiers house" Her dad replied. "Miss Bustier? But she lives in the other side of Paris. Um... no problem dad. It's still 8.10, I can manage. Anyways my friends are going to come around 10, I'll take it" Marinette said giving her father a hug. She went out as a normal civilian to hand out the order not knowing how her return was going to be.

On the other hand Alya and Nino were hanging out at a new hotel named 'Lovers dine'. As they came out they were surprised to meet the very familiar face of Adrien. " Hi dude!" Nino greeted. " Alongside your love, huh?" Adrien gave the sarcastic grin. " Puh lease... But by the way, yes. Now tell me what's your idea on the project?" Nino asked Adrien. "Speaking about the project, shall we go to Marinette's house on this note. It won't hurt if we work a little bit early, would it? Besides we will be able to do better. And it's not like Marinette is Ladybug or something, to be missing at the time of such an important project" Alya suggested. Adrien was certain that he heard Plagg cough but he ignored it. As the trio went in the bakery they were greeted by Marinette's parents. "Hi there! Well Marinette is not at home. She will come in a few minutes after handing over our order to your class teacher. You'll go up and set up the things you need for the project. By the time Marinette comes back you'll will be able to straight away begin with it" She said. "Thank you. If Marinette comes tell her that we are up" replied Alya. "Sure" Tom gave her a thumbs up.

Marinette was walking back after delivering the order to Ms. Bustier. As she looked at the clock she realised that she couldn't keep up with this. "Marinette, how are you supposed to reach on time?" asked Tikki. " Don't worry Tikki, Ladybug can. Tikki, spots on." Marinette went swinging from every building, both high and low. Finally she reached her balcony. "Huh! Just in time. I'll change back in. Don't wanna get my identity revealed" she said sarcastically.

She went in and took a few deep breaths. "Tikki, spots off" she announced as the little kwami took her original red form back. Marinette turned behind, least expecting 3 pairs of eyes glaring in surprise. But there it was, right in front of her! "You're Ladybug?" Alya muttered in surprise. "No way!" Nino gave the surprised look too. "Wow!" muttered Adrien, but in his head "You're my lady" were the words which were spinning around. "Listen friends, I know this is a shock but you got to trust me as to why I kept this as a secret. Not only my life but the life of my family, the life of my friends and many lives are at stake if Hawkmoth got to know my identity. Please don't tell anyone about this and yes don't get mad at me, please!" Marinette begged. " Girl, how can I get mad at the person who saved my life like twice, gave me my super powers and besides is my best friend. None of us are mad right?" Alya questioned the two boys. "Not at all" Nino replied. " No Marinette we are not at all mad at you, besides you turned out to be paris's most favourite hero" he replied wanting to put that purrrincess part at the end but gained the urge to resist it. "Thank you"replied Mari.

Alya was not going to let this opportunity slip by her hand though. She took her reporter self In her and began,

A – so Ladybug, since you turned out to be my best friend I hope you wouldn't mind me asking 2 very important and personal questions. Though , these are some good questions to add to our project.

LB – Sure, go ahead.

A – Question no.1- Since we all know that you love Adrien except Adrien...

Adrien – huh?

LB – ALYA!

A – Sorry there, but um... does that mean that you don't like chat at all?

Adrien was awaiting for the answer as he was trying to put the pieces together of the rest of the puzzle in his mind.

LB – Not that I don't like him but it's just that I don't love him. Other than that he is a really good partner and consultant (giggles )

A – question no.2- Have you ever revealed your identities to each other? If not when?

LB- Not yet. But yes, we will when it's time

"It is now "Adrien thought. "M'la... Marinette, could you please come down with me?" questioned Adrien. "Sure" she replied. They found a very quite and secretive spot and began to talk. " so Marinette you ate Ladybug?" Adrien muttered. "Huh?" Marinette looked perplexed. "I mean... you are Ladybug" "Yes" replied Mari awkwardly. Well there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Adrien broke it with three very crucial words which was going to afford them life long. "Plagg, claws out" he muttered. Marinette was jaw dropped. "A...Adrien, you are Cat Noir?" "I guess" he looked at her. Silence once again fell but both of their expressions were enough for them to understand what they wanted to convey through words. They heard something dropping. Oh no! Had Marinette's parents seen them? No, they hadn't. It was Alya and Nino. "Well I guess, all of us got our happy endings" Alya proudly announced as she and Nino joined the 2.

(A/N)

Well how was it? I would once again like to thank BondGirl008 for this amazing idea. If there is anything I have to improve or anything I have to add don't forget to share it to me. If you'll have any fanfic ideas, account holders please PM me and non account holders can mention them with your reviews. And don't forget to mention a few fanfic writing tips.

(/A/N)


End file.
